plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Missile Toe
ID: Rp75,000 |flavor text = While she is called Missile Toe, Missile Toe has no toes and, properly speaking, lacks missiles. How'd she get her name? Nepotism! Pure favoritism! |rarity = Super-Rare }} Missile Toe is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, tied to the 2016 Feastivus event. She acts like a Banana Launcher but she can slow down Zombies in a 3x3 radius as an added effect. She is also immune to the chilling effect in Frostbite Caves (except in Plants Vs. Zombies 2: Chinese version) but can't warm up other plants, similar to Cold Snapdragon, as they are all cold plants. After firing she will reload for 20 seconds. Origins Her name is a portmanteau of the words "missile," a self-propelled self-guided munition system and "mistletoe," the common name for most obligate hemiparasitic plants in the order Santalales. Her binomial name is Atkinsonia ligustrina - Australia's Christmas tree, a rare bush in the Blue Mountains of Australia. Almanac entry NOTE: Missile Toe costs 400 sun and has her ability affects a 3x3 area in the Chinese version. Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, she will launch four cold blasts at random targets on the lawn. Winter-mint effect When boosted by Winter-mint, Missile Toe will deal an additional 2000 DPS per missile, its missiles will freeze zombies for seven seconds on impact, its chill duration will increase to 30 seconds, and its reload rate will decrease to twelve seconds. Level upgrade Costumed Missile Toe now launch powerful cold blasts, which leave small ice trails. Level Upgrade Strategies The Missile Toe is a direct upgrade to the Banana Launcher since her projectiles chill zombies in a 3x3 area in addition to causing high damage to any zombie that they hit directly. However, this plant's ability to slow zombies down with each shot also applies to the Snow Pea, Winter Melon, and Cold Snapdragon, making this plant somewhat redundant, unless she is the only ice-based plant that the player brings. She can also work well in Frostbite Caves since she is immune to the freezing effect. Her massive 500 sun cost and 20 seconds recharge time are notable weaknesses, however, the high damage per shot and additional chill effect make her effective at dealing with single targets while crowd-controlling all other zombies in range through the slow effect. Her biggest weakness is that it is hard to know whether if she is recharging or not, as the only way to see is by looking her icy missile in her "hands", as it is smaller when recharging, but with no change in animation. This is especially seen if you play on smaller devices. Note that in Plants vs. Zombies 2: Chinese version, she is not immune to the freezing winds and snowballs of the Hunter Zombies. therefore, it is advised to pair her with a thawing plant such as Lava Guava and Hot Potato. Gallery Trivia *Her recharge is 20 seconds like Banana Launcher, but the animation is slightly longer as you can fire Missile Toe's blast when the animation that shows it is ready (a short column of snow) happens. *The head-wear on her head resembles a Christmas tree. *Her Almanac description jokes on how her name does not correlate to her appearance (specifically, she lacks missiles and toes). *The projectiles affect a 3x3 area, despite their size. **This trait is not shared with Banana Launcher, as his only cover an area slightly smaller than 1x3. **However, that extra area does no damage to zombies, it only chills (and, when upgraded, freezes) them. *She is the second premium plant released alongside the Feastivus event, with the first being Sap-fling, and the 3rd being Holly Barrier. *In previous versions, the recharge was said to be sluggish but it is actually fast in-game. **This error occurred with Banana Launcher's Almanac entry too. *Unlike Banana Launcher, the player cannot control multiple Missile Toes at once. If the player tries this, the Missile Toes they tapped while controlling the original Missile Toe will become stuck and unusable. **This can be fixed by either digging up the Missile Toe or by using Plant Food on her. *Like Banana Launcher, she cannot be planted on minecarts. If the player tries this, the message will appear: "Missile Toes are too icy for mine carts." *When she releases her snowball, the sounds of Christmas bells can be heard. *She and the cold snapdragon are the only two plants that are resistant to freeze effects, yet are unable to provide heat to warm other plants. **Both are plants in the Winter-Mint family, and both have obvious abilities to keep them warm. Missile Toe wears a scarf and Christmas hat while cold snapdragon has fur. See also *Banana Launcher *Cold Snapdragon *Winter Melon *Cob Cannon ru:Пальчиковая Ракета be:Пальчыкавая Ракета Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Ice plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Monthly special plants Category:Feastivus Category:Environment modifiers Category:Immobilizing plants